comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: Age of Ultron (RA)
Avengers: Age of Ultron is the sequel to the blockbuster hit The Avengers, Age of Ultron is directed by Joss Whedon. Cast *Robert Downey Jr as Anthony “Tony” Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steven “Steve” Rogers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Scarlet Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *James Spader as Ultron *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S and Vison *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/Iron Patriot *Haley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *Thomas Kretschmann as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Stellan Skarsgård as Eric Selvig Plot The film begins in 1949, Howard Stark and Peggy Carter are discussing the future of S.H.I.E.L.D. Howard talks to the S.H.I.E.L.D. director and other high representatives, Stark explains that using S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hardware and technology he can create a A.I. System that could monitor threats around the globe when Peggy Carter asks what they would call such a A.I. Howard gives her a one word name “''Ultron''”. Captain America is seen talking to someone through a ear piece, Cap runs down a hill where he watches a truck pass. Cap looks in a tree where Black Widow is seen, Cap and Widow follow the truck until they meet with Hawkeye and the three watch over the entrance to a underground Hydra base. Hawkeye radios to the other Avengers when Iron Man and Thor fly over to them (Banner cushend in Iron Man's arms). The six of them enter and find two passages, Hawkeye, Cap and Widow go down one and Thor, Iron Man and Banner go down the other. Stark, Thor and Banner find a bunch of failed armours based on Stark's Iron Man tech leading Stark to a download file of a Hydra Iron Man army. Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow find crates of Hydra technology from World War II. Cap, Hawk and Widow destroy the crates but are cornered by Strucker and Hydra soldiers, Strucker sends his men towards Cap, Hawk and Widow but they win with ease causing Struker to hit an alarm notifying everyone to know that the Avengers are there. Strucker escapes Captain America and bumps into a scientist who asks him if they should release the “''Twins''”. Strucker agrees and runs towards a helicopter only to be blocked off by Iron Man and Hulk. Cap, Thor, Hawkeye and Widow come from behind, Hawkeye walks towards him to attack but is knocked back by a force at super speed. Black Widow is then levitated and thrown into a pile of crates. Strucker says out loud “''Come Children, reveal yourself's''” suddenly a girl in a skirt with a red leather jacket walks out as does a man in a tracksuit. Strucker shouts to the girl in german which leads her to hypnotize Hulk making him attack his comrades, Cap and Thor take on Hulk while Widow goes for the girl leaving Iron Man and Hawkeye to take on the boy. Thor throws Mjölnir at Hulk which only makes him angrier, Iron Man and Hawkeye throw several shots but are unable to stop the boy. Hawkeye uses a wire arrow which trips him over giving Iron Man enough time to pin him down, Black Widow tries to tackle the girl but she pushes her back with her magic seemingly knocking her out. Cap jumps on Hulks back making him run into walls trying to knock him off. The girl continues to hypnotize Hulk until she is electrocuted by Black Widow releasing Hulk from the spell. Strucker escapes with the boy and the girl leaving the base to self distruct, The Avengers get out in time and return to Stark Industries. Tony looks at the HYDRA map and see that they have at least 100 more bases to take care off, Steve walks in and Tony asks if he should reboot an old peacekeeping program his father created. Steve tells Tony that if anyone can do it it was him and that he should meet with the President to talk to him about his idea. Gallery To be added Trivia To be added Category:Movies Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (RA) Category:Created by Red Average